Tokyo Ghoul: Jack (OVA)
DISPLAYTITLE:Tokyo Ghoul: Jack (OVA) Template:Anime |title = Tokyo Ghoul: Jack |image = File:Jack_OVA_Cover.png|thumb|300px |Title: = Tokyo Ghoul: Jack (東京喰種トーキョーグール【JACK】) |Animation Work = Studio Pierrot |Original Run = September 30, 2015 |Episodes = |Genre = Action / Drama / Horror / Psychological / Seinen / Supernatural Tokyo Ghoul: Jack (東京喰種トーキョーグール【JACK】, Tōkyō Gūru: Jack) is an OVA produced by Wikipedia:Studio Pierrot|Studio Pierrot based on the Tokyo Ghoul: Jack|manga of the same name. It was released on September 30, 2015 and had a limited theater run preceding the OVA which premiered on September 5, 2015. Staff *'Animation Studio': Studio Pierrot *'Director': Sōichi Shimada *'Character Design': Kazuhiro Miwa *'Screenplay': Chūji Mikasano *'Animation Director': Atsuko Nakajima *'Sound Director': Noboru Haraguchi *'Music': Yutaka Yamada Cast * Daisuke Namikawa as Kishou Arima * Ryōhei Kimura as Taishi Fura * Saori Hayami as Uruka Minami * Tatsuhisa Suzuki as Ryou * Rumi Ōkubo as Aki Sasada * Rintarō Nishi as Yamori * Yūji Ueda as Itsuki Marude * Eiji Takemoto as Sumiharu Katou Bonus * Original CD: Tokyo Ghoul "Gururaji" (Natsuki Hanae (Ken Kaneki) and Daisuke Namikawa (Kishou Arima)). Music Tracklist * 01. Zero * 02. Ace * 03. Deuce * 04. Trey * 05. Seven * 06. Nine * 07. Jack Gallery Screenshots TG Jack Screenshot 1.jpg|Arima smiling. TG Jack Screenshot 2.jpg|Taishi wondering. TG Jack Screenshot 3.jpg|Minami looking back. TG Jack Screenshot 4.jpg|Taishi looking back. TG Jack Screenshot 5.jpg|Lantern summoning their kagune. Ryou.jpg|Ryou looking back. Arima Jack OVA.jpg|Arima smiling 2. TG Jack Screenshot 8.jpg|Aki crying. TG Jack Screenshot 9.jpg|Arima fighting Lantern. TG Jack Screenshot 10.jpg|Arima looking solemn. Jack Screenshot 2.jpg|Arima in class. Jack Screenshot 1.jpg|Taishi in class. Jack Screenshot 8.jpg|Minami in the breeze. Jack Screenshot 7.jpg|Group shot: Arima, Minami, and Taishi Jack Screenshot 3.jpg|Taishi's friends outrunning the authorities. Jack Screenshot 4.jpg|Arima with guitar case. Jack Screenshot 5.jpg|Arima and Taishi. Jack Screenshot 6.jpg|Arima and Taishi. Jack Screenshot 9.jpg|Arima wields Yukimura 1/3. Jack Screenshot 10.jpg|Older Arima and Taishi. TG J Screenshot 1.jpg|Arima dodges kagune. TG J Screenshot 2.jpg|Ryou looking in the distance. TG J Screenshot 3.jpg|Group shot: Arima, Taishi, and Minami TG J Screenshot 4.jpg|Lantern's gaze. TG J Screenshot 5.jpg|Taishi confronts Arima. TG J Screenshot 6.jpg|Yamori wearing his mask. TG J Screenshot 7.jpg|Arima and Marude. TG J Screenshot 8.jpg|Aki pouting. TG J Screenshot 9.jpg|Arima and Taishi in class. TG J Screenshot 10.jpg|Taishi crying. TG J Screenshot-Katou.jpg|Katou summoning his kagune. TG J Screenshot-Katou Attacks Minami.jpg|Katou attacks Minami. TG J Screenshot-Minami is saved.jpg|Minami is saved. TG J Screenshot-Minami and Taishi.jpg|Minami and Taishi relax. TG J Screenshot-Group Shot.jpg|Group shot: Taishi, Arima, and Minami. TG J Screenshot-Minami Attacks.jpg|Minami attacks Taishi. Special Art Drawn by the animation director, Atsuko Nakajima. Jack Theater Special Art Arima.jpg|Special Art Arima. Jack Theater Special Art Taishi.jpg|Special Art Taishi. Jack Theater Special Art Minami.jpg|Special Art Minami. Jack Theater Special Art Arima and Taishi (Youth).jpg|Special Art Arima and Taishi (Youth). Jack Theater Special Art Arima and Taishi (Adults).jpg|Special Art Arima and Taishi (Adults). Jack Theater Special Art Arima and Minami.jpg|Special Art Arima and Minami. Promotional Art Jack promotion.jpg|Poster. DVD/BD Tokyo Ghoul Jack DVD-BD.jpg|DVD/BD with bonuses. Trailers External links * MarvelousAQL:Tokyo Ghoul MarvelousAQL special anime site. References Reflist it:Tokyo Ghoul: Jack (OVA) de:Tokyo Ghoul: Jack (OVA) es:Tokyo_Ghoul: Jack (OVA) ru:Tokyo_Ghoul: Jack (OVA) fr:Tokyo_Ghoul: Jack (OAV)